Achievement
Achievement describe something your character has done in the past, using XP. These can also be awarded during game time. Achievements can be purchased in-game, at cost. Achievements Achievement Name Brief description Prerequisites: Required aspects, aptitudes, or any other traits the character must possess to have this achievement/achievement. Benefit: Whatever benefit (or lack thereof) given by this achievement. Special: Special considerations when taking and using this achievement. Private ID (2) Somewhere you have papers saying you are someone else... Benefit: You have another name, career, background, etc... that you can use temporary. Special: May be taken more than once. Xeno-Technology (2) TYPE This allows you to use Xeno-Technology. Prerequisites: Xeno-Exposure TYPE Benefit: Decreases the Xeno-Exposure penalty by 2 for technology. Special: This achievement will require tons of Rp, and also exposure to things Alien in nature. Xeno-Culture (2) TYPE This allows you to understand Xeno-Culture. Prerequisites: Xeno-Exposure Benefit: Decreases the Xeno-Exposure penalty by 2 for culture. Special: This achievement will require tons of Rp, and also exposure to things Alien in nature. Xeno-Language (2) TYPE This allows you to understand Xeno-Languages. Prerequisites: Xeno-Exposure Benefit: Decreases the Xeno-Exposure penalty by 2 for language. Special: This achievement will require tons of Rp, and also exposure to things Alien in nature. Xeno-Biology (2) TYPE This allows you to use Medicine on the aliens in question. Prerequisites: Xeno-Exposure Benefit: Decreases the Xeno-Exposure penalty by 2 for medicine and science. Special: This achievement will require tons of Rp, and also exposure to things Alien in nature. Xeno-Exposure (3) During the course of a campaign you have been exposed to Advanced Alien Concepts. Prerequisites: In-game access to aliens and a ton of Rp. Benefit: May take Xeno-Achievements. Decreases the Xeno-Exposure penalty by 3. Special: You still have to pay for it, and you don't get any individual specialties. Fighter Ace (4) You are a fighter pilot of nearly supernatural ability. Prerequisites: Piloting (3)/Fire Control (4) -or- Piloting (4)/Fire Control (3) Benefit: You may take both a piloting and a fire control action in one round. Special: You receive a -2 penalty on both rolls or a -3 penalty on one roll. Language(1 to 5) Additional learned languages. Prerequisites: Culture (4) or above. Benefit: Each dot allows 2 additional languages. Allies (1 to 5) TYPE You have friends, some maybe even be in high places. These Allies can provide you with favors, limited information, etc.. This can be taken multiple times for allies in different fields (eg. Police, criminals, city hall...)  One point could mean minor favors such as getting that ticket "forgotten" about, five would be something obvious and possibly dangerous like having a stock crash at just the right time or an exam results being changed. The main purview of this achievement is that a category of NPC's can take minor action in your favor. The Mentor Achievement covers when this would become an individual NPC. Special: This will require downtime and/or Rp to use. Some common NPC Types for Allies, Contacts and Status are: VDS Tribunal, VDS-(Specific Division), Hackers, Part Brokers, Seraphim(Consensus), Octo(Citizens of Specific Vessel), Gang(Specific Name), Harika-Yorn(Specific Clan), Javvan(Specific Pride). Contacts (1 to 5) TYPE You can gather detailed or hard to come by information from odd sources. Benefit: You can acquire information from your sources, possibly in the police, administration, with other hackers, etc... Usually requires Rp and a Manipulation + Persuasion or Socialize roll. Penalties could be applied for information little known (-1 to -3), confidential (-3) or that could get someone hurt or killed (-3 to -5) Special: Will require Rp. Doesn't do anything that Allies or Retainers should do. These people only talk, they do not act for you. Mentor (1 to 5)NPC You have a friend or teacher who can give advice or help in extreme situations. The mentor may sometimes ask for something in return for their help. Benefit: One dot would represent someone only slightly more apt than you and fairly interested, or a powerful ally who is fairly disinterested; whereas five could be a paragon in your field with vast experience and knowledge to help guide you and is particularly interested in your well being. The main purview of this achievement is to cover when Allies, Contacts, and/or Mentor would be condensed into a single NPC. Due to that professional or otherwise non-personal, mutually beneficial relationship, all three are potentially covered when interacting frequently with that NPC and therefore covered by this achievement. Special: Will require Rp interactions and possibly (probably) side-quests. Resources (1 to 7/ This achievement is a way to gauge your solid assets and typically represents a passive income. To purchase this achievement typically requires a down payment of this payout sum. Benefit: One dot suggest about 4 CCI a month and/or 10 CCI in assets. Two dots suggest about 6 CCI a month and/or 15 in assets. Three dots suggest about 10 CCI a month and/or 25 CCI in assets. Four dots suggest about 15 CCI a month and/or 45 CCI in assets. Five dots represent about 25 CCI and month and/or 75 CCI in assets. Six dots represent about 40 CCIC a month and/or 100 CCIC in assets. Seven dots represent about 60 CCIC a month or 150 CCIC in assets. Special: If you liquidate your assets, you will lose however many dots worth that you liquidated. Increasing this will require an obvious in-game reason (You have 50 CCI and invest it, spending XP, and will then have Resources 5 and a passive income) Retainer (1 to 5)NPC You have some sort of servant or follower that will act on your behalf or in your favor. Benefit: One dot suggests a child, automaton, or lunatic who may or may not be helpful. Two represents a mediocre helper with no enthusiasm (Two dot aspects, few aptitudes), Three represents a fairly competent employee of sorts(Three or four traits have three dots), four represents someone of real talent (handful of four dot traits), and five is someone extraordinary and may have some real power(a few five dots, four in many others). This achievement can be taken multiple times for different retainers. Special: If this person dies, they stay dead and you lose this with no refund. Habitual mistreatment may also cause abandonment. Retainers are not slaves. GM controls your retainer.     Status (1 to 7) TYPE You have standing, credentials, authority or respect within an organization, group, company, or social body. Benefit: One dot could describe a police officer being able to enter suspect lockup and interrogation rooms, while four dots could suggest being able to enter evidence storage unaccompanied or being able to enter a crime scene without being called in. This achievement can be taken multiple times for different categories' or types. The main benefit of this achievement is that NPC's will allow you much greater leeway in your actions, possibly even defending your position to other NPCs. Special: Your standing in a given organization is dependent on fulfillment of duties and on abiding by the regulation required of members. When applied to VDS(Specific Division), you require at least one dot to be a starship captain. You could in theory own and pilot a starship, but without the status it would be -very- difficult to acquire dock passes. (Ensign, 2nd Lieutenant, Lieutenant, Lieutenant Commander, Commander, Captain, Admiral) Category:Core Ruleset